Big Brother US 1
Muffin's Big Brother US 1 '''was the first series of '''Muffin's Big Brother US '''and was the 4th longterm of '''Muffin's Game Shows. Aysel won that season with a 4-3 vote to win. Houseguests Premiere Aysel won HoH and nominated Lauren and Alexa, then she won PoV and saved Alexa then put up Nicola as the replacement. There was a tie with a 2-2 vote and Aysel voted to evict Lauren. '''Lauren is the first evictee!' '2nd episode' ''On this double session, it was revealed that '''Nick walked' from the longterm, then Myst won HoH and nominated Alexa and Suzy, Nicola won PoV and didn't use the veto, and Alexa was evicted by a 3-1 vote, and then it was revealed that it would be an UK Week and the nominations occured, by a 3-2-1-1-1 vote to nominate Peter and Aysel were put up for eviction. Who goes? You decide!'' Aysel has walked''' due to depression and other private stuff, so we will have replacement nominees being Tice, Nicola and Suzy.'' '''''3rd episode At the session, '''Aysel was "evicted"' with 59% of the vote to evict but later it was revealed that it was a fake eviction. Then, Tice won HoH and nominated Peter, Nicola and Millie (since it was a double eviction). Nicola won PoV and saved herself from the block and nominated Suzy as the replacement (due to Tice leaving the game) and Suzy & Millie were both evicted in a 2-1-0 vote to save.'' 4th episode Aysel and Lauren re-entered in this game!' In today's dramatic session, we invited in our new houseguest, Jessic, and then Jess got to nominate one person for eviction, she chose Nicola, and after that Jessica won HoH and nominated Tice. After that, Aysel won Veto and decided to use it on herself since she was an auto-nom. The final noms were Nicola and Tice and because of all the drama that happened in the house (idk what even happened), '''Nicola was voted out' by a 2-1 vote. On the second session, Bicardi won HoH and nominated Morgana and Tice, later Aysel won veto yet again and saved Tice, while Bicardi nominated Myst as the replacement, and by a 3-0 vote '''Morgana was sent home 5th episode At the session, Myst won HoH and nominated Peter and Jessica, Aysel won PoV and then saved Jessica from the block, and Myst put up Bicardi as the replacement, '''Peter was "evicted"' by a 3-0 vote HOWEVER, Jessica found a secret room with a rewind button, and by a 3-1 vote the houseguests decided to press it, Peter came back but it was time for comebacks and Lauren won. On the same week again, Myst won HoH but gave it to Lauren and Lauren nominated Bicardi, Tice and Jessica since it was a double eviction. Lauren won PoV and did not use it, meaning Aysel was the sole vote tonight. Aysel decided to vote to save Jessica evicting Tice and Bicardi ('Bicardi was robbed) ''6th episode'' ''On this shocking and dramatic session Jessica won HoH and nominated Lauren and Myst. Lauren then won PoV and saved MYST from eviction, making it the most rare move in the entire history. Anyway, Jessica casted Aysel as the replacement nominee and Aysel got evicted with Myst's sole vote. HOWEVER, '''Jessica then decided to sacrifice herself for Aysel to come back. Final 4!'' 7th episode At the session, Aysel won HoH as a result of being the only one that came tonight, nominated Peter and Lauren and discarding the veto. Later, '''Aysel voted to evict Lauren.' '8th episode (Finale)''' At the session, Aysel won the final HoH and as a result she decided to evict Peter. Meaning the final 2 is Aysel and Myst. And by a very close 4-3 vote Aysel won MBBUS1!